


Вспышка в море пустоты

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Катастрофа предотвращена, «Сверхдальний перелёт» приземлился, Трасс мёртв.Галактика себе вертится.Вселенная терпелива, небытие понимает всё.





	Вспышка в море пустоты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Splash of Color in a Sea of Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459378) by [sailboatsupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova). 



_«Звёзды редели; сияние Млечного Пути тусклело до бледного призрака славы, которую он знал когда-то, - и снова узнает, как только будет готов. Он вернулся, вернулся точно туда, куда и хотел, в пространство, которое называют реальностью».  
\- «2001: Космическая одиссея»_

 

Первым, что Трасс заметил, открыв глаза, было пространство горящих точек. Они сверкали сверху, в чёрной пустоте. Миллионы горящих звезд и далёких планет были разбросаны перед ним в ночи, словно соперничая за внимание своим блеском. Туманности, будто бы бесконечные в многообразии цвета и форм, простирались в огромных пространствах. Совсем не похоже на потолок в его комнате или же на красоту стылой зеркальной поверхности льда, которую он обычно видел, проснувшись. Однако... Само по себе это было прекрасно. Калейдоскоп галактического масштаба. Всё, чем могла быть и была вселенная, здесь, для него, на витрине. Это невероятно успокаивало. Навевало безмятежность. Будто он оказался дома в некоем смысле, которого раньше не понимал. 

Вторым он заметил тот факт, что, хотя его грудь поднималась и опускалась, изображая дыхание, воздуха никакого он не вдыхал. 

Что-то зашевелилось в груди. Трасс был уверен, что это паника. 

Впрочем, она была... далеко. Как звёзды, свисающие над ним на расстоянии световых лет. Происходящее, казалось, обладало совершенной полнотой. Не было места, чтобы отдаться истинной панике, захлебнуться в чувствах. 

Он знал, что случилось. Помнил. Траун и его люди, «Сверхдальний перелёт», Лорана. Помнил всё. 

Всё это тоже было бесконечно далеко.

Значит, отложим на потом. Ему просто нужно время, чтобы освоиться. То, что его окружает, так или иначе важней. 

Он закрыл и открыл глаза. Это медленное движение словно дало остальному телу сигнал, что он готов двигаться. Не торопясь, он принял сидячее положение и взглянул на небо. Вселенная никуда не исчезла, пока он садился, она ждала, пока он закончит, с терпением, которое могло длиться дольше, чем время. Ничто не сдвинулось от того, что он шевельнулся. Трасс испытал некоторое облегчение. Затем мимоходом отметил ещё одно, столь же далёкое от его мыслей, почти незаметное чувство. Тревога. Что, если он двинется как-то не так или моргнёт слишком быстро и всё это разлетится? Если что-то случится, он никогда не узнает, где он и даже кто он теперь. И есть ли ему здесь место. 

Но и тревога была далеко, вдали от непосредственных мыслей Трасса. Ему было здесь хорошо. Пока что, в данный момент, его место здесь. А если нет, он отправится дальше и сам всё выяснит. 

Если вселенной чего-то хватает, это терпения. 

Он снова моргнул, уже побыстрее, больше не беспокоясь о том, что чёрный космос вокруг решит внезапно перемениться. Отвёл глаза от чудесной картины над головой и глянул вниз. 

Поверхность под ним ошеломляла, как и небеса. Такая же бесконечная, она простиралась во всех направлениях в вечность. Он бы сказал, что она черна, но она была много чернее чёрного, как будто он смотрел в само небытие. Зеркально гладкая, она отбрасывала яркое свечение галактики во всём его совершенстве обратно ввысь. Комплимент Вселенной. 

Трасс провел рукой по поверхности, чувствуя, как в ладонь сочится прохлада. Она дарила спокойствие. Будто бы понимала всё, что случилось, и соглашалась с висящей над ней вселенной. Трасс наклонился, давая себе отразиться в чёрном небытии, и увидел себя как часть отражённой вселенной. Небытие смотрело в него, вполне согласное с тем, что Трасс здесь на своём месте. Показывало, что он дома. 

Он отодвинулся от поверхности и снова сосредоточился на своей руке, изучая, как она выглядит на фоне тьмы и рассматривая линию, где кончалась кожа и начиналось отражение. Оно касалось его ладони, будто бы утешая. Поверхность казалась твёрдой, легко выдерживала его вес. Он всё же нажал на неё, и рука погрузилась вниз легко, словно в воду. Не видя больше своей руки, он её всё ещё ощущал, чувствовал и прохладу бездны, ласкающую ладонь, как ветер. 

Вытащить руку оказалось не труднее, чем опустить её в ничто. Трасс поражённо размышлял. Объяснить всё это было невозможно — во всяком случае, на известных ему языках. Ни в одном языке для такого не было слов. Вместо того, чтобы тратить время и их искать, Трасс поднялся на ноги, опираясь на ту же руку — снова прижал ладонь к поверхности и оттолкнулся. Рука не утонула в черноте. За это он был благодарен. Не хватало ещё проваливаться всякий раз при давлении на пустоту под ногами. Трасс не понимал, откуда она, пустота, знала разницу, но она знала. И не собиралась пользоваться своей властью. 

Вертикальное положение, однако, ничего для Трасса не изменило. Вокруг ничего было не видать, сколько он во все стороны ни смотрел. Он нахмурился, но на самом деле это в данный момент не слишком его занимало. Может, попозже, когда он разберётся со всем пережитым и мысленно расставит по порядку. Но не раньше.

Взгляд опять притянул чудный вид небес. Вселенная тоже взирала на Трасса, переливаясь в своём ожидании. Едва мигнув, Трасс оторвал от неё глаза, свернул чуть направо и отправился в путь. 

Вокруг него всё молчало, но тишина не давила. Молчание было скорее приятным. Трасс не возражал. Он всегда предпочитал спокойную прогулку шумной. 

Он был не уверен, как долго шёл. Не осознавал, и всё, а просто делал шаг за шагом. Ноги не уставали. Вокруг ни одной души, никто его не беспокоил. Так мирно. 

Зато галактика над ним менялась. Неуловимо, едва различимо. То какая-нибудь звезда блистала чуть ярче, другая еле заметно тускнела. То степенно проплывала сквозь космос луна, так близко — рукой подать, следовала своему незримому курсу. Дважды по небосклону проносились метеоры, притягивая взгляд Трасса хвостом мерцающей пыли. Иногда он поднимал глаза выше, к галактикам, что сияли мягким бесплотным светом чего-то, сулящего надежду всем, кто его видел; чего-то бесконечно терпеливого ко всему и всем, даже тем, кто не терпелив. Или глядел вниз в пустоту, повидавшую больше, чем кто-либо мог представить, всё понимающую, что только могло быть постигнуто мыслью, и мудрую, словно вечность. Трасс созерцал всё это, размышлял и восторгался. 

О прошлом он не думал. 

Нет. 

Это на потом. 

Сейчас неплохо было и так. Просто чувствовать, приспосабливаться. Вселенная была терпелива с ним, небытие понимало всё.


End file.
